Cheng Pei Pei
Perfil thumb|270px|Cheng Pei Peri *'Nombre:' 鄭佩佩 (郑佩佩) / Cheng Pei Pei (Zheng Pei Pei) *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 04-Diciembre-1946 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Shanghai, China *'Estatura:' 170cm *'Signo zodiacal:' sagitario Biografía Habiendo pasado su vida en China no conocía a las superestrellas del celuloide Hongkones como Linda Lin Dai, aunque esto no evitaría que debutara junto a ella en la cinta “The Lotus Lamp” (Feng Yuek) en 1963, aunque su estreno se retraso hasta 1965 debido al suicidio de Linda. Mientras tanto protagonizó la película “Lover’s Rock” (Lei Pan, 1964), con la que fue nombrada Actriz mas prometedora por la “International Association of Independent Motion Picture Producers”. Aunque participó en varios dramas y musicales contemporáneos como “Hong Kong Nocturne” (Umeji Inoue, 1966), la imagen en pantalla de Pei Pei fue determinada por el wuxia “Come Drink With Me” (King Hu, 1966). En la cinta Cheng interpreta el personaje de Golden Swallow, una rápida y mortal espadachina. Grácil y carismática, crea un papel de asesina solitaria capaz de derrotar fuerzas muy superiores. Al comenzar el rodaje de la película el papel estaba casi asignado a la actriz Siu Seung, pero King Hu prefirió las dotes artísticas de Cheng para le papel y tras aceptar la productora el cambio todo quedó cerrado. Este papel le valió el estatus de estrella y el título de “Reina del Wuxia”. Durante sus años con los Shaw Brothers participaría en unas 20 películas, la mayoría de ellas Wuxia. Bella pero mortal, fría pero apasionada… Para los fans se convirtió en la “reina de espadas” en obras como “Golden Swallow” (Cheh Chang, 1968), “The Jade Rashak” (Meng Hua Ho, 1968), “Dragon Swamp” (Wei Lo, 1969) o “The Lady Hermit” (Meng-Hwa Ho, 1971). Aun no contaba 25 años cuando se casó y se mudo a los Estados Unidos. Allí continuo sus estudios de baile, incluso abriendo una escuela de danza, y cuidó de su familia, incluyendo a su hija Marsha Yuen Chi-wai, una reconocida gimnasta rítmica, actriz y finalista en le certamen Miss Hong Kong 1999. Su última película antes de su matrimonio sería “The Shadow Whip” (Lo Wei, 1971). En 1973 volvería a la gran pantalla con las cintas “None but the Brave” (Lo Wei) y “Whiplash” (Ding Sin Saai) y se volvería a los USA. En los 80 reaparecría en algunos papeles en Wuxias Taiwaneses. En los 90 reapareció en la gran pantalla para volver a ver el resurgir de su carrera, apareciendo junto a estrellas del celuloide como Stephen Chow, Gong Li, Sammo Hung, Michelle Yeoh o Eking Chen. Pero sería su papel en la aclamada “Tigre y Dragon” (Ang Lee, 2000), que le valió el premio a Mejor Actriz Secundaria en los Hong Kong Film Awards, lo que marcó el principio de una nueva fase en su vida profesional. Cheng Pei Pei aun hoy es para muchos la “reina de espadas”, y la redición en DVD de las películas de la Shaw Brothers descubrirá a toda una nueva generación el wuxia femenino encarnado en esta mítica actriz. Dramas *Ice Fantasy (Hunan TV, 2016) *Tian Ya Zhi Nu (2010) *Kai Zhang Sheng Wang (2008) *Su Dong Po (CCTV, 2008) *Jun Zi Hao Qiu (CCTV, 2007) *Li Wei Ci Guan (2006) *Women of Times (MediaCorp, 2006) *Liao Zhai Zhi Yi A Bao (2006) *Tian Xia Tai Ping (2005) *Chinese Paladin (CTV/CBG-TCS, 2005) *Paradise es Granny Long (CTV, 2003) *Book and Sword, Gratitude and Revenge (CTV, 2002) *Legendary Fighter - Yang's Heroine (2001) *Young Justice Bao (2000) *Hua Mu Lan (CTV, 1999) *Young Hero Hong Wen Ding (ATV, 1999) *The Pride of Chao Zhou (ATV, 1997) *The Last Tango in Shanghai (1997) Películas *Basic Love (2009) *Naked Weapon (2002) *Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon (2000) Curiosidades *Familia: Hija, cantante y bailarina Marsha Yuan (原子鏸) y la hija y actriz Eugenia Yuan (原丽淇) *Cheng Pei Pei nace en Shangai el 4 de diciembre de 1946. Cuando aun cursaba la escuela primaria comenzó sus estudios de ballet clásico, hasta que emigro con su familia a Hong Kong a la edad de 14 años. Con sus habilidades para la danza (mas de 6 años de estudio) y su buena educación, Cheng ingresó sin problemas en la escuela de los Shaw Brothers. Sus habilidades estaban mas orientadas a la danza que a las artes marciales, pero su interés por la actuación la actuación le permitieron graduarse fácilmente en 1963. Enlaces * Cheng Pei-pei at the Internet Movie Database * Cheng Pei-pei at the Hong Kong Movie DataBase * Cheng Pei-pei at AllMovie * Cheng Pei-pei at Rotten Tomatoes * Cheng Pei-pei entry at Lovehkfilm.com Galería Cheng pei pei.jpg Cheng pei pei 4.jpg Cheng pei pei 3.jpg Cheng pei pei 2.jpg Categoría:CActriz